


Shut Up and Kiss Me Again

by Liebenx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebenx/pseuds/Liebenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is trying to impress Clarke, injures himself, and Clarke helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I didn't have anyone beta it, so bare with me. I'm on a The 100 kick so as of right now that's what I'll be writing. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

“Bell ? Where you at? You’re needed at the wall as soon as possible.” I say walking towards Bellamy’s tent.  
“Clarke? Can you help me? I’m having a little trouble.” mutters Bellamy through the thin sheet of the tent. I walk in with a confused expression that is soon wiped off my face as soon as I pull the flap open.  
“Oh god Bell, what happened?” I say rushing to his bedside. His hand is bleeding profusely through the small rag he has over the wound. Before he can answer I stick my head out the tent to see if anyone was around. “Miller! Go to the dropship and get me my kit. Bellamy can’t work on the wall today he’s injured.” I vaguely hear Miller saying something like, “of course he is.”  
“Sorry princess. I was trying to find a new hobby with the extra time we have now and I tried whittling. Lincoln taught me the basics but I guess I suck at it.” he says as I grab the injured hand to inspect it. That’s when Miller returns with my kit.  
“Thanks Miller, can you go to the wall and make sure they are actually doing their job instead of playing a game again?” He nods his head and leaves. “Oh and Miller once their done can you start the dinner line? It’s starting to get late.”  
“Yes ma’am.” he grits with a salute.   
I turn back around to glare at Bellamy but he’s not looking at me. His tan cheeks are turning red. He’s blushing. Why is he blushing? I chose to ignore it. “Give me your hand please.” I hold out mine to look at it. “Well, it’s not too deep to damage the tendons but you can’t use your hand for another week or so, okay?” I grab my kit and pull out my suture set and Monty’s moonshine. “I’m going to pour the moonshine now. Get ready okay?” As I pour the alcohol over the cut to rid of any infection, Bellamy hisses. A slow and low hiss. Almost as if from pleasure? What the heck Clarke? Why are you even thinking that?   
“Can you make it quick? It hurts.” growls Bellamy. Which in turn makes my cheeks red. “Why are you blushing princess?” he says as I’m peircing a needle into his skin repeatedly.  
“You were blushing earlier so don’t give me that crap.” I scoff back, while standing to put my kit back together to leave and get dinner.  
“Wait, Clarke?”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanted to talk to you. Sit please.” he says shyly and looks away. This is totally not Bellamy.  
“Okay? Is something wrong?” I reply in the process of sitting next to him on his cot.  
“Actually yes.” he growls, again. He grabs me with his good hand and pulls me onto his lap. I open my mouth to question him before his soft, warm lips are on mine. His sweet lips move gently against mine.  
I pull back and rest my forehead against his and whisper, “Bell, what are you doing?”  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for months Clarke.”  
“You’ve said my name twice in the last five minutes. Who are you and what have you done to my Bellamy?”  
“Your Bellamy?”  
“Oh shut up and kiss me again.”  
“Yes’m.”   
His lips are back at my lips again but now they are trailing down to my chin, my windpipe, the hollow of my throat, my chest right above my breasts and slowly moves up with sloppy kisses and licks. “Bell,” I sigh. He hums on my throat and rubs his hands on my waist. I now turn around fully to be face to face completely. My knees are trapping his hips from moving. I have complete control.  
“Clarke. God, you have no idea,” he growls. I giggle and attack his neck and the spot below his ear that makes him groan. “May I please?” he mutters while his hands are at my hips playing with the hem of my shirt. Instead of replying I roll my hips to feel him. With my answer my shirt is thrown off and I grab his and pull it over his head as quickly as possible. I start to kiss down his chest and chiseled abs and reach the button of his pants.  
Repeating what he said moments before, “May I please?” My face covered in mischief and conviction. He gulps and nods his head so fast that his head falls back as I tug off his jeans. I go to grab his boxers but he grabs my wrists first.  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to,” he whispers with a shy glance, knowing if I were to say no he’d be crushed. It’s a good thing I’ve wanted this for so long too. I peck his chest and continue on back to his waistband. “If you keep teasing me I won’t last long princess.” I flash my smile to him, which makes him groan, and loud. I rip the last layer with no ceremony. “Shhhhi-” He never finished his exclamation because I took him in my mouth.   
I bob my head up and down with the rest in my hand working him. Before I could properly lick his length he pulls my face up to his and vigorously kisses me. My shorts are off in seconds and his forefinger is playing with the elastic near my clit. I start to breathe heavily in a mixture of temptation and wanting. So instead of waiting for him to make the move, I move his hand away, stand, and drag my underwear off slowly. His jaw hits the floor, and that’s before I started to trail my fingers across my thighs up to my clit. I start to rub myself when he whines. He grabs my hips and pulls me forward to where his face is level with my rubbing hand.  
He yanks my hand away and grips my left leg and throws it over his right shoulder. He blows onto my swollen clit that is pulsing for friction. When it gets what it wants my whole body shivers from pleasure. He starts working my clit with his needy tongue and plunges his forefinger into me. I yelp from the sudden movement when he stops to make sure it is what I want. And god yes I do. It is my turn to whine now. I grab his black curls and thrust his face to me again. Now he’s moving with more vigor and I feel the tension. The sweet build that has me crashing once two fingers enter me.  
He grips my ass so I don’t move and he keeps going through my whole ride. I smile down at his swollen lips and grin. Now it’s my turn to please him. “My turn to deal with you,” I say slowly sinking down to sit on his lap.  
“And what are you going to do?” To answer I grab him and drag it along my slit, and circle it around my clit. His sharp intake of breath tells me I need to tease further.  
I lean forward to his ear and whisper in his ear, “From this point forward you are not allowed to touch me unless I say so, okay?” He nods and sighs. “Now I’m going to sink myself on you and ride you until you can’t take it anymore and then you can touch every part of me until you cum so hard you scream and can’t talk for days.” At that he pulses against me. He grabs my face and starts kissing me until I can start my plans for him.  
“I should have told you months ago if I knew you were going to do this.” he utters into my mouth.  
“Tell me what?” I ask, already knowing the answer.  
“That I love you. I’ve loved you since that day you told me you forgave me.”  
“I’ve loved you since you saved me that day.” At that his lips latch onto my neck. I move onto my knees and pull him to my entrance and sink. I sigh with pure pleasure and Bellamy lets my neck go and groans and rest his forehead on my shoulder.   
“You’re so tight and warm and- ugh.” he couldn’t finish his sentence because I raise my body up slowly to then sink down quickly. He starts to put his hands on my hips but I grab his wrists and pin them down on the cot before I sit back up. I use his chest as leverage to get the perfect angle. I set the pace agonizingly slow making him writhe underneath me. “Babe if you don’t pick up the pace I’m picking you up and thrusting hard into you.” With that I start to grind against him giving me perfect friction and penetration.  
“Touch me. Touch me everywhere. Please.” I beg. He flips us over and pulls my left leg up to rest on my shoulder and he pounds into me. He hits the right spot and I yelp and whine at once. “There, right there.” He starts to slow down before I practically shout, “Don’t stop please.”  
He smiles a beautiful genuine smile I haven’t seen in forever before he thrusts against me faster and harder and now I feel the delicious build again. I grunt indicating I’m close. His hands pin my left hand above my head and my right snakes down. I start to rub in painstakingly slow circles before my body is shaking under him. He stops without finishing and crawls off my body to to settle his head in between my thighs again. “Oh Bell I don’t think I can again.” I mutter but he’s already attacking again to my already spazzing body. His long fingers curl inside me again. In minutes I’m crying his name out over and over again. He proceeds to lick his fingers before crawling back up again.   
“Now I’m going to torture you with slow, slow thrusts until you can’t take it and scratch my back and put your feet on my ass and making me thrust into you and then I’ll finish making love to you.” I practically cry because I’m about to cum again on the spot and he isn’t even in me. I nod with a pleading look and he sinks in centimeter by centimeter. It only takes four thrusts before I am scratching his back and wrapping my pale legs around his tan waist. I couldn’t take it anymore before I shout.  
“Make me cum please I want to cum and I want you to right now.” I groan into his ear. Now he’s thrusting with a new finality and has me cumming in seconds. With my cry of my fourth orgasm, he finally spills into me with a few final thrusts that prolong my orgasm.  
He pulls out but pulls me into his side as he kisses my forehead, nose, cheeks, eyes, and finally my lips. “Clarke?” I hum to acknowledge spoke. “I want you to move in my tent with me.” I nod and grab his tan cheeks and press soft kisses to his lips and mumble yes against his lips. He pulls his fur blanket over us. We are both sedated from the past half hour activities.  
It’s a good thing Bellamy pulled a blanket moments before because Miller bursts in saying dinner was ready. Miller then realized the state of the tent, my hair, and Bellamy’s post orgasm grin and said, “I’ll get some food for you guys and bring it back here in 15. Don’t do anything. I don’t want to see it.” Bell chuckles and thanks him.  
“Do you really love me?” I ask, glancing up at Bell. His smile falls and looks defeated. “I’m just saying, I have no idea why you would pick me rather than all the other girls in this camp.”  
“You don’t get it do you?” I give him a puzzled look, which makes him chuckle again. “Of course I love you. The lines you have between your eyebrows when you’re confused, focused, or holding back tears, I find it so adorable. And when you scold me for doing something stupid my heart beats faster because I always see a glimmer of admiration there. I love you because you think of others before yourself. I want you to experience life’s greatest pleasures and I want to be there when those happen. I could never picture a future on the Ark or down here on the ground until I realized I loved you so many months ago. But now with the peace and knowing you love me too I want a future. I want a future with you, and only you. I want to make a family with you and I never want to leave your side. I want you. I need you. I love you Clarke Griffin.”  
I climb over him again and begin kissing him again, “I’m never leaving your side again.” And I go back to kissing my Bellamy and don’t plan on stopping for years. I start to feel Bell against my thigh again when Miller walks in.  
“Really guys? Really?” he grunts out and leaves.  
“Finally. If you’re up for it I can make you scream a couple more time before we eat our dinner.” I huff out a sigh of agreement again.   
We forget about the food until our stomachs growl about two hours later.


End file.
